Radio frequency communication apparatuses are devices configured for communicating with other devices through radio frequencies. Radio frequency communication apparatuses can comprise radio frequency identification devices (RFIDS). RFIDs are described in detail in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/705,043, filed Aug. 29, 1996, and incorporated herein by reference. RFIDs can comprise wireless communication circuitry or transponder circuitry for providing wireless communications with an interrogator unit. RFIDs can comprise integrated circuit chips. Such chips can contain, for example, a processor and memory. RFIDs comprising integrated circuitry may be referred to as intelligent RFIDs or as remote intelligent communication (RIC) devices. Radio frequency communication apparatuses can further comprise transmit and receive antennas electrically connected with an RFID. The antennas can be suitable for respectively transmitting and receiving wireless signals or RF energy.
Incorporating RFIDs into radio frequency communication apparatuses can be laborious and expensive. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop alternative methods for incorporating RFIDs into radio frequency communication apparatuses.